


this is our place we make the rules

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: “So are we going to have a beach picnic? Is that the surprise? ”





	this is our place we make the rules

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This is our place we make the rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679083) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

It took about an hour and a half until they reached their destination, Aziraphale thought of perhaps suggesting that a small miracle of getting them to their destination in seconds would be appropriate, but he decided better than not. Crowley enjoyed driving and being in his company was always a pleasure, and there was a beauty in seeing the city slowly being replaced by towns and fields, and more recently the distant sea of South Downs.

“So are we going to have a beach picnic? Is that the surprise? ”Aziraphale asked excitedly.

“We can have later if you want, but that's not the surprise”

"But are we going to arrive soon or will it take more time?"

"Yes, angel we are almost there"

About five minutes later Crowley finally parked the Bentley in front of a cottage with a lovely garden full of lilies and roses.

“Are we going to stay the weekend?” Aziraphale

"Yes"

"Oh I love it, is it just for us or are we going to have to share it with other people?"

"Do I look like someone who would share?"

“You share your stuff with me all the time”

"It's different with you ... so did you really like it?"

"Yes, you chose very well," Aziraphale said and kissed him on the cheek.

“Good, because I didn't rent it, I bought it. Well technically bought, no money changed but you understand ”

“Your house is absolutely lovely”

"I was thinking it could be ours if you want to, of course"

"You bought us a house?"

“Technically it's a cottage. And I didn't buy it technically. I was thinking we could come here when city life gets boring. There are two bedrooms, the top one I thought was ours, the bottom one I put some shelves, I thought it could be a personal library for you. ”

“It really would be nice to have a place to keep my most valuable books away from those people who want to take them away.”

“The nerve, people wanting to buy books in a bookstore”

“I will ignore the irony. Also a cottage counts as a house just to let you know ”

"If you say so angel"

Aziraphale took Crowley's hands in his and said:

“So let's go home”

And their hands were still together when they entered the cottage.


End file.
